


Master, fuck me

by blooming_days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock Slut, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, EXO - Freeform, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Lowkey Dacryphilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Xiukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_days/pseuds/blooming_days
Summary: Jongin wants to feel secure, have release, forget. In other words, be thoroughly fucked. His master may be the solution.





	Master, fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> A lowkey Christmas gift to you fellow perverts out there, although fic is not related to Christmas in any way. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -Make sure to read the tags-

"Oh fuck, c'mon, open!" Jongin cried out annoyed hitting the front door with his palm. Tears of frustration burned in his eyes and blurred his vision, about to roll down his cheeks.

He blinked aggressively to hold the tears back as he jolted the key in the lock which refused to open for one reason or the other.

"Piece of shit, come on!" he kicked the door before letting his hands fall to his sides in defeat and leaning his head against the door. "Deep breaths, deep breaths," Jongin muttered to himself, "calm down."

The man sighed and kept his eyes shut for a moment, still leaning against the closed door. Good thing none of the neighbours had heard him, or at least no one had come to see what the commotion was about.

A bit more calm now, Jongin tried the key again before realising it was the wrong one. "You fucking idiot!" Jongin squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance and easily opened the door with the correct key.

He toed off his shoes leaving them messily by the door, threw his bag onto the floor and slammed the door shut behind him. Walking straight to the bedroom, he threw himself on the bed. Jongin wanted to cry.

He was so tired, annoyed, angry. He felt so stupid and useless, the day at work hadn't been the best to put it simply. But the most of all he was craving for his boyfriend's touch. Jongin could physically feel it all over his skin.

He wanted Minseok's soft, hungry lips against his own, his sure touch on his cheek, his chest, his waist. His nimble fingers teasing his.. Jongin shuddered at the thought, making the hairs on his arms rise.

He wanted, needed Minseok so badly. Needed the reassurance and comfort the elder exuded by just being there.

Jongin thought about breaking his promise and playing with himself but eventually decided against it. Master would definitely ask him if Jongin had behaved himself and even if he lied, the elder would see right through him. Jongin didn't want to lie to master even less did he want to disappoint him. 

The brunette let out a groan of frustration and turned to lie on his stomach. He kicked his feet a few times before extending his arms out and gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

He was miserable. He felt so stupid for feeling and behaving like this but he couldn't help it. All the negative thoughts whirled around in his head and it felt like he couldn't even himself grasp nor understand them. It was one of those days when nothing works out and eveything feels like too much.

The young man tried to rationally calm himself down. He knew the feeling was just temporary, he'd already feel better tomorrow but this time reasoning wasn't working at all.

He felt anxiety tighten its grip all over him yet simultaneously he felt, oh, so needy, too. His previous thoughts of Minseok had riled him up enough and the more he thought about it, the warm sensation in his gut amplified and he was beginning to stir in his pants.

Jongin missed Minseok, Jongin missed master so much it physically hurt somewhere in his ribcage and in the pit of his stomach. On a whim, Jongin took off his jeans and button-up and dropped them beside the bed.

In his underwear he rolled over to Minseok's side of the bed and buried his face into the elders's pillow in a make believe attempt to feel closer to him.

His boyfriend's scent filled Jongin's senses as he inhaled deeply through his nose, revelling in the familiar yet faint linger of pepper, spicy cinnamon and sandalwood from Minseok's cologne as well the cleanness of shampoo mixed with the man's natural scent.

As stupid as it maybe sounded, Jongin already felt a slight wave of ease and comfort wash over him as he breathed in more of the comforting scent.

The little reassurance Jongin got made him focus on his groin again. He grinded his hips carefully against the mattress (and Minseok's duvet) letting out a quiet moan as the friction felt so good on his now half-hard cock. His head snapped up to quickly glance around to make sure no one saw. He knew he was alone, but still he had to make sure.

Jongin wasn't allowed to pleasure himself in the least and that's exactly what he'd just done. Let alone was he allowed to do such dirty thing's to master's bedding.

Jongin felt so naughty despite his act seemingly being rather harmless. Contemplating for a moment, the man grinded his throbbing crotch against the sheets harder this time, sighing at the sensation.

Suddenly a loud Kakao Talk-notification sounded in the quiet room, letting Jongin know he received a message. He scrambled to grab his phone to see who it was. 

[19:47] seokie : Are you home already?

[19:47] nini : I am, hyung! I was just thinking about you <3

[19:47] seokie : Oh, you were, were you now? We got to leave early due to some mix up, so I'll be home in about half an hour if the traffic isn't too bad.

[19:48] nini : Okayy, see you then! I missed you the whole day >:(

[19:49] seokie : Awh you're adorable, I'll be there soon, don't worry ^^ 

[19:49] nini : I'll be waiting~

 

As soon as Jongin heard a key turn in the lock, he rushed to the front door and flung himself into Minseok's embrace. He didn't say anything nor give the shorter man time to speak before he crashed his lips against Minseok's to kiss him desperately. All the day's struggles came back crashing over Jongin and he let them. 

The safety of Minseok's arms would always be stronger than any worry Jongin could have. The kiss turned from a rather chaste welcome home -kiss into a dirty one. All tongues and open mouths, sighs and Minseok's fingers trailing upand down Jongin's still shirtless, toned back.

Eventually Minseok pulled back, dodging Jongin's new attempt to kiss him. "Woah woah, calm down. What's gotten into you? Missed me that much?" he asked with a teasing lilt to his tone and a grin.

"Yes!" Jongin almost cried out and fell to his knees in front of Minseok. "I missed you so, so much," he breathed out shakily.

"I need you. Master, please." Jongin bowed his head and placed his hands onto his lap and waited. Waited for Minseok's response. It took about half a second for the elder to understand what Jongin had said.

Minseok observed with emphatic eyes how Jongin's body shook slightly along with the his sobs and how the few fat tears rolling down his cheeks sploshed onto the his hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Minseok spoke softly as he pushed a strand of hair from Jongin's eyes. "How about we eat something and then talk while cuddling?"

Jongin smiled through his tears. Minseok was always so considerate, always making sure Jongin was thinking before acting, making sure they both were on the same page. This one of of the many reasons why he loved the man so much.

"I'm sure," Jongin whispered. "I really need this." He looked at Minseok with pleading eyes.

Minseok was quiet for a few moments. "Won't you look at that! You haven't had master's cock for 9 days and you're already crumbling. How pathetic is that," he let out a short mocking laugh.

How quickly the man was able to get into a totally different headspace always amazed Jongin. Also the way Minseok stressed 'cock' while speaking made Jongin twitch in his boxers. Minseok hadn't missed it either and snorted before rubbing the younger's clothed dick with his socked foot.

"You know, your punishment isn't over until tomorrow. What makes you think bad sluts like you deserve a reward, let alone during your punishment, huh?" he janked Jongin's hair to make the younger look at him straight in the eye, the elder's harsh gaze demanding an answer. 

"And don't think I didn't feel you half hard against me when I arrived," he released the grip on Jongin's hair, the force of the movement making the other gasp and head dip violently forward.

Jongin's burning cheeks were heating up his whole face. And his crotch. He was getting constantly harder and harder as master spoke. Oh, how he needed this. He knew master was right.

Disobedience shouldn't be rewarded, how could Jongin learn from his mistakes if he'd get away with them? But if master would make an exception just once? 

Jongin was ashamed of the fact how the contempt in Minseok's act and cold eyes made his blood rush and how badly Jongin wanted this. The shame made his arousal feel even more prominent. Maybe there wasn't anything to be ashamed about but in Jongin's mind, there was. 

A hand came to contact with Jongin's right cheek with force. "I asked you a question, slut. Look at me and answer."

Minseok stared down at Jongin who was struggling to find words. He hadn't registered any questions asked.

"I- I-" Jongin stuttered. Frustration and shame began to gather at the corners of his eyes again. The past week had been particularly hard emotionally and Jongin just wanted the bliss of relief.

He needed the reassurance of Minseok's warm skin against his. The full, comforting feeling of his thick hot cock cramming his mouth, his ass. Master took away all his worries, he guided Jongin.

He helped Jongin to relax, stay in the moment and work rationally onwards from there. He made sure, as best as he could, that Jongin wasn't too hard on himself or let his demons catch him.

Master made sure to tire Jongin out so that he could only take, always just take and digest what he endlessly gave him. He exhausted Jongin so that he couldn't do anything than listen when he praised him, encouraged him. Told him he's wanted, he's loved.

Call Jongin fragile, even self-centered in a way, but Jongin needed all the constant reminder he was good, he was worthy. That he'd make it past the difficult times.

The best thing was that Minseok had no problem being that constant reminder. He wanted to be that constant reminder. He understood Jongin and his way of thinking. In return, the taller understood his. That's why they fit together so well.

But to reach the point where Jongin would listen to all Minseok had to say in earnest, master would have to step in and degrade Jongin, fuck him, use him until the younger couldn't fight (himself) emotionally anymore, and would just succumb to letting the loving words take over.

Jongin felt so dirty, crude, stupid, for thinking and feeling that. Who let sex be in such a vital position? Let it affect their emotions and psyche this immensely? Well, Jongin did.

But he couldn't help it. He was a pathetic, dirty boy like master always told him he was. So was it really a wonder that only cock could make him feel better?

"You think I can read your mind? Speak!" master spoke sharply holding Jongin's chin tightly, his fingers pressing the skin so that it turned white around the digits.

Jongin's cock was achingly hard now, the wet spot constantly growing on the fabric of his tight boxers. 

"I- I just - Please fuck me, master." Jongin finally spoke quietly, glancing up at Minseok who stood still and looked down at Jongin.

"Look at me properly when you speak to me or you're spoken to."

Jongin immediately fixed his eyes upwards. Minseok was palming his bulge through his slacks. "This one time I'm willing to do an exception," he spoke slowly. Jongin's eyes flew wide open at master's words. 

"One time. Be grateful how good master always is to you although you're behaving like an insatiable whore," he continued and pressed his heel on Jongin's member again, making the younger scrunch his nose in attempt to remain quiet. Jongin nodded quickly biting his lip.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jongin whined and nodded again. Internally he was doing cartwheels of joy, he didn't actually expect master to give in. This was a very rare occasion.

The small dominant looked down at the man at his feet. He crouched down slightly and gazed fondly into the younger's eyes. He ran a finger along Jongin's cheek before slapping him. 

"Beg for it." 

Jongin winced at the harsh second contact of master's hand against his cheek, the man's wide ring made of stainless steel cool on his skin.

"Pl- please, please, fuck me master!" Jongin babbled. He was bouncing on his knees slightly, expressing his need with his whole body. "Please touch me, use me, my body's just for you, you can do anything!" the younger pleaded.

The elder remained silent, otherwise poker faced except for the small grin that tried to force its way through at the corner of his mouth. "Is that all?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"What kind of whore are you if you can't even beg? I'll just stick to your punishment," he straightened his back and shifted his feet as if to walk away.

Without thinking, Jongin quickly turned around and bent down onto his knees on the fluffy rug beneath him. He tugged down his underwear to bare his ass. He reached back to hold his ass cheeks apart with both hands, his fluttering hole on full display for master. He leaned uncomfortably so that his chest was now supporting nearly all of his weight.

"Pl-please," he breathed out, feeling the familiar coil in his stomach and heat covering his face and chest due to his brute position. "Use me to feel good, master, pleasepleaseplease," Jongin cried out, tears of shame, lust and desperation of many sorts streaming down his sunkissed cheeks into the soft carpet.

"Oh, how I love seeing my dirty baby so desperate," Minseok sighed in an exaggerated dreamy tone. "Such a simple whore indeed," he continued and crouched down beside Jongin.

He ran a hand over the taller's right ass cheek before dragging a finger down the cleft until reaching the younger's entrance. Jongin shivered at the touch

"Do you think of anything else than master's cock filling your insatiable hole?" The question was asked in a low, quiet tone while a finger rubbed the smooth skin around Jongin's entrance, making the boy let out a deep sigh and push back his hips.

"Did you get anything done today or were you daydreaming about master fucking you until you can't breathe?" a whisper against the skin of Jongin's ass.

 "Fucking you deep for so long you're screaming for me to stop cause it's too much, too overwhelming?"

Warm breath tickled Jongin's skin and the words caused him to let out a pathetic hitched breath. Master's sudden change of tone and approach made Jongin's knees weak all over again. The elder was always so unpredictable, and that was a huge thrill for the sub. 

"Please, don't tease me," his voice was barely audible. "Please..touch me, master. I need you. I promise I'll be so good for you."

Minseok had moved in front of the younger and dragged his forefinger ever so lightly over Jongin's plump lower lip while gazing deep into his hazy eyes with his own dark, demanding, lustful ones.

The feather-like touch was so erotic, the elder's lips slightly parted, his tongue occasionally swiping over his full lip which Jongin loved so much. The sight of master like this combined with his somewhat innocent touch made chills run down Jongin's spine. 

"Suck,"  the elder commanded and pushed his index and middle finger into Jongin's waiting mouth. Moaning, Jongin swirled his tongue dutifully around the fingers, coating every inch with his saliva. He traced the length of the digits from near the knuckle to fingertip before hollowing his cheeks and sucking as if he had a mouth full of cock.

Jongin's suction grew even stronger when he heard the other sigh deeply. The fingers pushed down harder onto the back of the Jongin's tongue, the sudden act making him gag a little.

"Look at you sucking fingers like a proper cockslut," Minseok cooed. "And you pathetic dick's leaking so much too. Just from master's two fingers, oh what a sight!" he flicked Jongin's hard member hanging between his tense thighs.

"Ahhngh," a high-pitched whimper left Jongin's mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"So hard, so needy," the shorter spoke quietly, "you don't even need or deserve master's cock. Fingers are just fine for you. Maybe I'll fuck you open with them alone," he emphasized his words by taking the two fingers from Jongin's mouth and moving to push them into his waiting hole.

Jongin whined loudly and threw his head back. Master barely gave him time to adjust as he began pumping them in and out quickly. The heat of Jongin's body and the way he pushed back onto the digits were making it harder for the elder to maintain his composure too.

He stared almost hypnotized as his fingers disappeared inside his sub, his own cock pulsating familiarly in the confines of his slacks, waiting to be surrounded by Jongin's heat.

"Ah, agh, master, god, please, please fuck me already," Jongin moaned between the thrusting fingers. He hung his head and fucked himself harder to meet the fingers.

"Oh my god, pl-" Jongin screamed the loudest yet as master added a third digit and curled them deep inside against Jongin's walls.

"You like that, huh?" Minseok sounded slightly out of breath too, his excitement getting the best of him too. Normally, he would be able to hold on longer, tease Jongin for ages but today wasn't the day. 

"You're so fucking eager to be pounded, your ass is sucking my fingers in."  

"You're such a dirty little boy. Didn't even need lube but used your own spit," Minseok's laugh mocked him again. Jongin heard a zipper open and some fabric rustle making his heart jump in excitement. 

"Let's see how dirty you'll get for master's cock," the elder sneered and pushed into Jongin in one swift motion. A groan got stuck in Jongin's throat and his eyes rolled back as master thrusted his thick, fucking perfect cock into him in one go. 

The younger's smooth, hot walls engulfing Minseok's hard throbbing member felt so, good, so tight, he slapped Jongin's ass cheek from the more than pleasurable sensation.

Jongin moaned, his mouth open wide, face blank in ecstacy. This was what he loved, master claiming him.

An arm was draped over Jongin's shoulders before he was lifted upright to his knees while Minseok never slipped out. He'd only pressed Jongin more flush against his chest and grinded deeper. The tan male leaned his head back on master's shoulder as he was fucked with short, precise thrusts.

A constant string of sighs, curses and whimpers left Jongin's mouth as his veins rushed with desire. 

"Fuck, you feel so good for a used slut," the elder breathed into Jongin's ear, "thought you'd be so loose and fucked open." 

Minseok only quickened his pace. His dress shirt chafed against Jongin's bare back, the taller basking in the feeling of being taken like a cheap whore.

His cock was leaking precum down his shaft and he wanted to touch himself so, so bad, but he knew better than to do so. That would result in Jongin definitely not getting to cum even after hours of being brought to the edge over and over again. 

Jongin reached back to grip the shorter male's ass and simultaneously pushed back in attempt to make him go deeper.

"Yeah, that's right, fuck yourself on master's cock. Work for it, show me you deserve this," Minseok grunted letting go of Jongin to lean back and support himself on his arms, watching Jongin's ass swallow his length hungrily.

Jongin would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit proud as he heard master's breathy voice and grunt as the younger clenched around his length. Jongin's dick slapped against his toned stomach leaving wet streaks behind as he forcefully pushed himself backwards. 

Suddenly Jongin's head was harshly turned to the side and his lips were attacked in a bruising, dirty kiss. He whined right into Minseok's mouth as he licked the roof of his mouth. Their tongues glided heatedly against one another, a translucent string of saliva connecting the two as they pulled apart to breathe, before coming in contact again. 

Jongin licked desperately around the elder's lips until Minseok began working on his defined jawline, down his neck and up to to bite on his earlobe. Jongin keened as sharp teeth pressed into skin below his ear after which lips latched tightly on it to suck on the sting.

"On your back," master commanded and Jongin scrambled to obey. He looked wrecked to say the least. His knees were red of rubbing against the rug, his hair was a mess, jaw beginning to show a few forming bruises, dried saliva was on his chin, precum glimmering on his abs and eyes still slightly puffy from sobbing before yet clouded with lust.

"So gorgeous, so perfect, " master sighed as he threaded his finger's through Jongin's sweaty hair. "My perfect whore."

Jongin opened his legs wider only to have them pushed over his shoulders so that his ass was high in the air. The predatory gleam in the elder's sharp, beautiful eyes caused chills run up and down Jongin's back. Master was clearly planning of something, but Jongin didn't know what to expect.

Abruptly master pulled off the belt of his slacks and took its both ends into his right hand so that it formed a loop. Now Jongin knew what was coming. 

One hand holding the lean boy in position, one hand was pulled back and brought down fast, the leather belt giving a harsh blow on Jongin's tender ass. A scream echoed from the walls of the hall as another hit came down on the exact same spot. Tears of pain tinted with pleasure flooded Jongin's eyes as he screamed again and again.

"This is for thinking you'd get away with ending your punishment early," master grunted as he brought the belt down once more.

"You better learn from this," he said and caressed Jongin before spanking him for the final time. "Understood?" 

Jongin was a crying mess as he nodded and rambled out something incomprehensive. "I promise, I'm sorry, master, I'-AHH" he managed, but didn't get to finish his sentence as Minseok let his legs back down on the floor and took Jongin's length in his hot, oh so soft mouth.

Jongin was fully taken by surprise, master never did this. His back arched beautifully off the floor as shock waves of white hot pleasure washed over his body and mind. His cock was an angry shade of red and so tender he could only pull at his own hair and let out profanities as the elder skilfully worked on his shaft. 

"God, thank you thankyourhankyou, master" he repeated it like a mantra as a tongue played at his slit, the elder enjoying the salty taste of his boyfriend's precum dancing on his tongue. 

He pulled off for a second, "You're doing so well, baby, you sound so beautiful and so wrecked," he smirked with a prurient glint in his eyes before easily deepthroating Jongin, making the latter let out an obscene moan while thrusting up into the skilled mouth and releasing his load right down his throat.

 

Minseok pulled off after swallowing all of Jongin's thick release. He made his way back up by peppering kisses around the younger's crotch, on his slowly softening cock making Jongin hiss.

He kissed all over Jongin's stomach, his ribs, his chest, up his neck and eventually lips, cheeks, forehead, eyelids and lips again.

Everywhere Minseok's lips touched felt like fire to Jongin who could only whimper and writhe in the burn. When Minseok reached his lips again, Jongin kissed him back and kissed and kissed.

He took Minseok's lower lip between his teeth and played with his before kissing the elder's jaw and buttoning open his shirt to reach the man's delicious collar bones Jongin adored so.

"I love you so much," Jongin whispered against Minseok's open mouth. Their foreheads touched, their eyes were closed. Minseok had laid himself right on top of Jongin's sweaty, warm body.

"Thank you, hyung. You have no idea how much I needed that. Truly," he continued and kissed Minseok's soft lips once more. He shivered when the elder trailed his delicate finger up his arm, shoulder and up to his wet hair. 

"I love you too," Minseok replied looking at his boyfriend with soft, concerned eyes. He caressed Jongin's matted hair.

"Did I go too far?" he asked eventually, not looking at Jongin's eyes anymore but the pulsing vein in his neck and kissing it, tasting his salty sweat and a hint of his cologne.

"It was just perfect, I promise," Jongin kissed the bridge of Minseok's nose. "Besides," he added idly, "I'm the one who couldn't even manage my punishment," making Minseok chuckle and swat him gently. 

"Oh, you know we don't take it as seriously as we maybe should. On the other hand, this is our relationship and we can do everything the way we want, right?"

"Or you just can't resist my ass when I'm literally offering it to you and you're using this as an excuse," Jongin laughed, earning a playful bite to the cheek from the shorter male.

"God I'm now embarrased, though," Jongin whined. "Although I do feel so much better now. That moment I felt like a mess to say the least, I honestly don't even know. Heat of a very strange moment," Jongin's voice got quieter and more embarrassed and he tried to hide in Minseok's chest who just laughed again.

"You don't need to explain it to me. I'm so happy I could help you feel better, you know that. Although I was a bit surpised of your new way of begging," he added raising a brow at Jongin in the way he knew the younger found annoying. 

"Hyuung! I'm gonna go shower and never talk to you again," Jongin whined, placing his forearm over his eyes.

"Better get moving then, although you'll have to get me off of you first," Minseok poked out his tongue.

"About getting me off, you didn't do that yet," he said and wiggled his lower body against Jongin's. "What do you say about eating my ass in the shower?"

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! 
> 
> Please let me know via comments or kudos if you liked it or if you have something else to say about it. Even the simplest comment is appreciated!  
> Enjoy the holidays!


End file.
